A Day To Remember
by JL Davenport
Summary: Some time after everything is settled, celebrating the anniversary of an important date, two amnesiac Tactician's spend an ordinary day together as father and daughter, as well as something more. Spin off of A Change of Tactics. Commission for Ryvius. Mature content.


**A Day To Remember**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I feel like I always start my stories by apologising for how long they take to come out… So, I am sorry for anyone who's been wondering what the hold-up is! This is a commission from Ryvius, someone who's been incredibly patient with me, and I even very specifically worked with him on the scope, to ensure it wouldn't be oversized… And then it winds up being twice as long as expected anyway. OHWELL, that's mostly the sex scenes at least, so hopefully you guys'll enjoy that!

First though, I want to put a very clear

WARNING: This story is _exactly_ what it says on the tin. It's a Robin/Morgan story with Lucina happily aware and involved. There's incest, a lot of it. There's no manipulation, no rape, or blackmail or any other bad-stuff, just honest, earnest vanilla taboo love. So, if that's not your cup of tea or if that idea disgusts you, please, give this one a miss. I'll only end up rolling my eyes when you complain about it in the comments!

Otherwise, note that, as mentioned in the synopsis, this is a spin off of ACoT, taking place after the events are concluded. As with my other commissions, it's simply a possibility, not what will happen.

* * *

 **Early Morning:**

"Here you are, hehe, still asleep… and helpless…"

Lying on his back, wrapped up comfortably in a thick layer of blankets, Robin's dreams flitted were flighty and irrelevant; harkening back to his time in Valm, he saw himself standing below the boughs of the Milla tree, the awe-inspiring spectacle silencing all thoughts from his mind as he took in a grandeur beyond anything he'd expected.

"Mmmmm."

With a smooth tug, the snug covers surrounding him suddenly disappeared and was replaced instead with a new heat caressing up his thighs, the soft press of skin upon skin and a gentle warmth blowing pleasantly between his legs. And, as he felt a pair of soft hands wrapping carefully around his quickly hardening shaft, his dreams shifted, to the interior of the Valmese continent this time, on a much more recent visit, where he was standing atop a balcony high above the capital city of Chon'sin, standing in position behind Say'ri and Tiki as the Empress and Oracle addressed the people, their soft voices revibrating clearly towards the reverent masses below.

*Schluuuuuup*

More specifically… he was watching the cheeky invitation shining in the Divine Dragon's eyes as she turned back at him, secretly raising the hem of Say'ri's royal attire and showing the Empress completely exposed -without panties and with her thighs already glistening in anticipation- ready for him. Smirking at the captivating sight, Robin didn't miss for a second the way the Swordmaster's fingers gripped tight to the edges of the, thankfully chest high, balcony, nor how her feet slid automatically apart as she realised just what her closest friend was suggesting.

*Schluuup**Schluuup* "Mmaahh, it's so good… Hehe, look at how much you're twitching already, you like it too, don't you?" *Schlup* *Schlup* *Schlup*

Leaning into the mattress and loosing a low groan as a new heat began quickly rising through him, Robin's dreams shifted once more. This time shifting even further forwards in time, all the way to the previous night, to the incredible feeling of Tiki's lips wrapped tight around the base of his shaft, the sight of the Divine Dragon's sea-green eyes locked tight onto his, sparkling with desire as her godly tongue twisted around his cock, "Ghaa, haaa," breathing even faster, his fingers curled into the sheets as the pressure surging through his core rose hotter still, his mind playing back the memory of Say'ri taking the lead when Tiki finally drew herself back up along his length, a quick kiss passing between the friends before the Empress matched the Oracle's movements, swallowing his shaft entirely with one long moan.

*Schluuup* *Schlup* *Schlp!**Schlp!**Schlp!**Schlp!*

The Swordswoman's midnight black hair bobbed faster and faster, up and down the full length of his cock, filling the room with the smacks of her lips around his girth, her every action spurred on both by his increasingly loud pants and the encouragement of their green-haired Manakete companion, who was busy herself, with one hand running teasingly through her friend's hair and the other carefully caressing and massaging his balls, squeezing them gently each time his cock filled the other woman's throat.

"Ah!" Crashing through his peak, Robin's voice rang out loud, "GH-Uhuuuuuuaaaah!

Jolting forward off the mattress as an incredible blast of pleasure lanced through him, his eyes shot open but his vision swam deliriously. His cock spasmed violently from where it was held, hot went and very tightly constricted in place and the former Grandmaster could do nothing but gasp out a hollow cry as jet after jet of his sudden release was hungrily wrung out of him, the walls surrounding him constricting even further, vibrating around him with every throb and pulse of his cock.

"Ughnaaa, hhaaa, hhhhaaaa."

Luckily, this was a familiar enough situation that -despite his mind still spinning with the surprising pleasure- reality blinked back into place a few moments later as he immediately recognised the shock of messy blue hair visible between his legs.

"Morgan," he sighed, collapsing back onto his elbows and watching dazedly as his daughter's lips slid slowly back up the full length of his shaft- taking her time and very clearly not letting a single drop of his release escape her mouth, "Good morning."

That probably wasn't the usual reaction to waking up to the sight of your daughter happily popping your cock from her mouth, one final drop of cum licked from her lips as she beamed back a beautifully bright smile. Nor, he suspected, was the thought that your daughter had slid naked into your bed to wake you up, meant to elicit the thrill that had just run down his spine. But then, he'd never lived a very usual life, and especially not since waking up from sacrificing his life more than a year ago now.

The Shepherds were a diverse, strange bunch, but the relationship the two of them shared was unique even beyond that; it was one that had morphed from being strictly familial even prior to the day she'd approached him and begged to join his bed, one that had become much deeper long before the night he'd finally accepted.

There was no mistake and no convenient justification, she was undoubtedly his daughter, the product of his flesh and blood. Barely a few years younger than him and raised instead by the man he was, perhaps, yet to become, she was similar to him in more ways than he could describe and different again in ways he continually discovered. They had bonded instantly and become inseparable just as fast, with their shared past, similar outlooks and the simple ease each felt in the other's company, they understood each other in ways that no-one else, not even Lucina, could and, following her request, the love he felt for her now easily encompassed everything from daughter, to lover, to friend, subject of his desire and everything in between. She was all of that at once, as well as more that he couldn't even begin to describe.

With her dazzling blue eyes shining bright in the early morning sun, Morgan held his gaze, leaning forwards and planting a slow, tender kiss on the head of his cock, giggling softly when she felt it twitch back from semi-hard to full length almost immediately, "Good morning Father," she whispered, drawing herself up to her knees, with a clear edge of excitement in her voice, "Did you have pleasant dreams?"

The lingering pleasure thrummed through him and Robin didn't even bother denying it, "Very."

"Ooh, about me?"

Leaning back into the mattress with a sigh, he shook his head with a smirk, "Nope."

"There's such a thing as too honest, you know." She pouted, leaning her hands forward onto his thighs as she blew her cheeks out in dissatisfaction. Sighing, her gaze shifted slightly, "Still, I suppose I can't blame you."

Leaning up, he followed her gaze, his mind clicking back properly into place as he saw Tiki curled up naked on his right side and Say'ri equally bare, lying flat on her back to his left, both thankfully still asleep and both, now that he covers had been pulled back, visibly pregnant- the telltale roundness of the two beautiful women's remarkably slender bodies happily reminding him of the pleasant reason for their latest visit to Ylisstol.

"Well, Mor-"

"Father!" Surprisingly, his daughter cut him off at that, her voice dropping again to a mischievous whisper as she quickly bent forwards, her generous bust bouncing enticingly before his eyes and her hand covering his mouth, "Shh, you've got to be careful."

He arched an eyebrow.

"You can't wake them, not this early," she explained, keeping her hand over his mouth and shuffling forward across his legs, until his cock was pressing against her bare thigh, laying hot and hard against her bare pussy, biting her lip, Morgan let out a soft moan but otherwise maintained her composure, "Geez, I hope you were gentle with them last night. After all you've done to them, making both an Empress and a Religious Icon carry your child, and then still ravaging them both the moment they come to inform you… Tsk, tsk, the _least_ you can do now is let them get enough sleep."

Given how eagerly the two had approached him (he could still feel a twinge in his back where Tiki's fingernails had scraped across his skin as she'd torn his shirt off), Robin didn't feel particularly guilty… But, dropping silently back to the mattress, he nodded, conceding the point just the same; with each planning to stay in Ylisse until their children were born, this was a rare period for them to escape most of the duties and stresses of their stations, they deserved a chance to get properly rested.

"Good," Morgan cooed, releasing his mouth when she saw he wasn't going to fight and settling her hands on his chest instead, "It was really hard finding you, you know? I checked your room, with Mother, Tharja's room, and even your study. It wasn't until I met Auntie Lissa that I heard you were paying these two a _diplomatic visit_."

Luckily the door had only been locked with the same ward-key that all Robin's women shared.

"But," she grinned, dragging the word out as her eyes sparkled and face flushed red with excitement, "Ahh, I'm here now… Now, Father… Finally, I can take good care of you."

Sliding forward without a word and with not even a moment's hesitation, Morgan braced herself on his chest, raising her hips into the air, dragging her entrance right along the length of his shaft before finally, achingly, drawing it within her, "Un-ghaaa," after her earlier ministrations, her pussy was soaking wet already, but her smaller body was just as tight as always and her fingers clenched into fists on his chest as she rocked herself back and forth, groaning softly as she felt her walls spread wide around his width, yet not hesitating for a second as she pushed herself further and further down, her eyes squeezing shut in determination she filled herself with inch after inch of her father's cock.

She truly was her mother's child, her body was just as small as Lucina's and her tunnel easily as tight; it was all Robin could do not to moan aloud as she wrapped herself around him, watching the ecstasy in his daughter's face as his shaft stretching her out, as she took him even further in, his cockhead scraping against her most vulnerable parts, stretching out her innermost walls as her hips descended even further.

"N-Nngh!" until finally, with one final thrust and while biting back a loud moan, the last of his length finally disappeared inside her, their waists joined together as she settled herself fully atop him, her face flushed bright red and body quivering slightly as she held him in place, right in her favourite spot, pushing directly against the entrance to her womb, "Gha, I- I did it…"

"W-Well done," Robin breathed in reply, biting back a similar moan of desire himself. It was unexpected to see Morgan take the lead like this and he knew she wasn't used to it, unlike Lucina, who would happily take or relinquish control depending on their whims, their daughter usually preferred to be spoiled in bed, to simply give her body up to him and drown in a pleasant, safe, submission.

For a moment, leaning back into the mattress, surrounded on all sides by incredibly gorgeous women, the Tactician was content to simply drink in the sight- Morgan's cherry red face and thoroughly indecent grin shining beautifully against her messy blue hair. Her large round breasts bouncing and heaving with every breath she took, the tiny hard numbs of her nipples shaking before his eyes each time his cock twitched inside her and each time her body jolted in response. Her smooth, flat stomach, clenched taut as she rocked herself atop him, the light outline of her muscles showcasing the work she'd put into her slender figure and contrasting incredibly with her almost unfairly wide hips, his daughter's round, hourglass figure was rarely seen under her usual thick cloak, but it easily competed with even the most developed of the Shepherd's females.

Truly, she was beautiful. She was caring, intelligent and kind. And, she was his- she had asked to be and he had accepted it, now, it was hard to imagine why he'd hesitated so long.

Moving automatically as he saw her face set again with determination, Robin reached to place his hands around her shapely, curved thighs, "Ah?" And, again, he was taken by surprise, this time when Morgan simply batted his arms away, leaning over and pushing him gently back down to the mattress.

"Shh," she repeated, before he could speak a word, "Do-Don't forget, you can't wake those two."

Drawing herself slowly up a few inches along his cock, her pussy clenching even tighter around him as she did so, Morgan began to slowly bounce herself, just slightly, atop him, "You, you, ahhn, you've got to be careful. So, you have to ju-just… Just lie back, Father, let me do all the work."

"Morgan?" Clearly there was something else going on here.

"Father…" Smiling warmly in response, she lifted her hand, gently caressing his face as she leant down, placing her lips softly against his. Her mouth parted to his and he wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her tight as their tongues danced slowly against each other.

It wasn't their usual kiss, burning with passion and excitement, this time it was simply warm and sensual, a lover's kiss and one he could feel Morgan putting everything she felt, everything she'd felt for a long time into. They stayed like that for some time, the morning passing leisurely between them as their bodies pressed together and all distance disappeared.

"You always do so much, always look after us and always do all the work… Y-You always make us so, so incredibly happy," she explained quietly when she finally pulled away, her voice hitching slightly in a mixture of a thousand emotions as she settled herself back in place atop him, taking his hands in hers, "But, today's special. Today's our anniversary, of th-the day you found me and we became a family. Since we were reunited."

Squeezing his hands with her own, she offered him a quiet, resolute promise, "So, today, I'm going to spend the whole day looking after _you_ instead."

Robin swallowed his words, the man with the silver tongue suddenly finding himself unable to speak, utterly surprised by the truly gentle tone in her voice. He was used to his daughter being cheeky or silly, sometimes naughty or passionate, but never so serious and endearing like this, "Morgan…"

"I love you, Father," she answered simply, rocking herself along his length with renewed vigour, rising slowly up and down the full length of his cock this time, groaning softly as she wrapped herself tight around him, squeezing and caressing his shaft with her walls, just like her mother had taught her, "Ngh, i-it's _so_ big, feels, feels incredible."

He couldn't possibly argue against something like that, just feeling Morgan's pure love soothed him, reinvigorating his energy and making his heart swell with warmth. Dropping his hands back to his sides, Robin acceded the younger girl's request, relinquishing all control to her and relaxing back into the mattress with a low moan, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt Morgan leaning even heavier onto his chest, bracing herself against him with gasp as she began increasing her pace, riding him even faster. "Mo-Morgan…"

Gods, she felt good like this. Her lithe, curvy body wrapped tight around him, her mouth dropping open in a wide O as his cock plunged within her, her blue hair shaken even messier than usual with each time she threw her head back and her hands balled into hard fists on his chest as she pushed herself to raise the rhythm even faster.

"I, I know you like it- like it fast," she explained, her breathless whisper cracking as his cock scraped hard through her tunnel, pushing recklessly against her womb once more, "NgggHHHH! Hhaa, I, I'm gonna go as-as hard as I can, I'll make you- make you cum even, even better than Mum does!"

As always, once she set her mind to a task, the Junior Tactician's will was almost unshakeable and within seconds she was riding him as fast and hard as she could, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut against the pleasure as she mimicked the intensity with which he usually drove himself into her.

"Y-You do love it, don't you? Feeling your little girl going as hard as she can?"

"Of course I do." He answered honestly, leaning back and savouring the rare chance to simply bask in the feeling of being pleasured like this, watching Morgan's incredible body bouncing atop him, feeling every inch of his shaft squeezed tight by her wondrously tight tunnel, drinking in the sheer intensity of her desire. He'd cum only minutes ago, but already he could feel the pressure surging within him once more.

"I-" Morgan opened her mouth to speak, but this time she couldn't find the words to speak, instead her jaw clenched shut and her face screwed up in concentration as she bit back another moan.

Driving herself hard down his full length, for a moment, her entire body shuddered, her pussy clenching even tighter around him as her hips quivered.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, her words coming in ragged pants as she quickly resumed her movements, "I-It's just, it's been so long…"

He nodded, reaching up and taking her hands in his once more, using his strength to steady her as she desperately regained her frantic rhythm, squeezing her hands as he felt his own body shudder in delight at her skilled ministrations. Logically, he knew it had been less than a week since the last time he'd been with her, not nearly long enough for any real concern. But, he also knew that, with her heritage, she suffered a mild form of the same instincts that had driven him for so long and that, she'd felt a fraction of the pressures he knew so well ever since their, her, first time. Similar to his other Manaketes, he knew that ever since then, she ached for him even more than his other lovers.

Everything had been her choice, it had been her decision to cross that forbidden line, something she'd wanted even while knowing full well that doing so would make her his forever but, still, it was difficult not to worry about her a little when he could see that even just a few days apart had left her this pent up.

Driving herself even harder down onto him, Morgan's hips quivered again and her voice rang out even louder.

"N-No! I, ngghhh! No, I, I don't want to cum, not yet!" she moaned, shaking her head from side to side as her fingers gripped even tighter to his, clenching hard around his hand, "Fa-Father, are, are you getting close? You are, right?"

Ultimately, just like her mother, Morgan typically preferred having a firm hand holding her down in bed, to either simply relax into his affection as a happy recipient of his attention, or to be pushed down and used an eager outlet for his raving desires. Completely used to just delighting in receiving pleasure, she had almost no experience with holding herself back, with being on top or taking control like this and, combined with her built up lust from their short time apart, within a few short minutes, it was already more than she could take.

"Nnghh! Ahh, hhaa, wh-when deploying in th-the, in the Wernthold formationnnnnnnnngghh!"

With her hips crashing wildly down against his, not even her desperate attempt to focus on her Tactician studies could possibly distract her from the intense jolts of pleasure arcing, harder and stronger, through her entire body. Her mind was filling with white fog and her eyes were rolling back in her head, it was impossible, there was no way she could focus on anything else, on anything but him, the father she loved so much, the man she'd fallen for.

Practically falling down atop him as her body pushed past it's absolute limit, Morgan only just distantly retained the presence of mind to remember where she was, releasing their entwined hands and holding them both frantically over her mouth and, for his part, Robin simply watched- happily drinking in the sight as much as the incredible sensation as her entire body suddenly jolted stiff, her pussy clamping even tighter around him and her generous round breasts bouncing violently before his eyes as she arched backwards, her head rolling towards the ceiling, an undeniable roar of pleasure slamming through every fibre of her being.

"Nng, Gods, th-that's incredible." He groaned, wincing as her walls coiled almost violently around him, sucking and pulling at every last inch of his shaft as her body shook. Lucina had trained their daughter well, at times like these he was sure she was even tighter than her mother. It felt amazing, almost indescribable…

…But, try as he might, just this much wasn't nearly enough to get him off. Which meant he could do nothing but watch the self-recrimination growing on her face half a minute later as she slumped bonelessly down into his chest, all strength flowing out of her as her orgasm slowly subsided.

"Morgan…"

Breathing heavily, with her entire body still shivering from the aftershocks, again her face was set with determination, shrugging off his attempt to embrace her, she slowly raised herself up on shaking hands, groaning softly, "Do-Don't worry, I-I'm a girl, I can keep going."

And, watching his daughter moaning and panting above him, desperately fighting back the draught of bliss still swirling within her, was when the last of Robin's self-control snapped.

"Fool!" He hissed, wrapping his arms tight around her, pulling her with a sudden jolt right back down to his arms. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard, do you think that'll make me happy?"

"Ah! Fath-MMmmmph!?"

His lips captured hers before she could argue, sealing her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss, his tongue pushing inside and one arm wrapping around the back of her head, holding her in place as she gasped in place. Reaching down, his other hand slid down the length of her body, taking firm hold of her ass and pressing her hard against him, his cock pushing forcefully against her womb as he rolled forward, shuffling the both of them completely off the bed, easily carrying her entire weight in one arm as he slid to his feet.

Rocked in place and feeling his cock practically jumping around inside her as they moved, Morgan all but screamed into his mouth, but, instinctively giving herself up to his desires, not a single part of her withdrew from him- her arms clung tight around his neck and legs locked themselves around his waist, allowing Robin to deepen their embrace, drive her forcefully to the very edges of her sanity once more as he began to move, carrying her, still fully sheathed inside of her, with his shaft scraping roughly around the innermost depths of her pussy as he walked and as she bounced up and down against him… His focus spent entirely on her, on the nearest empty room, the nearest location they could be alone!

* * *

"G-Gods! Father! FATHER!"

Ultimately, the closest room they were able to escape to was the adjoined bathroom and so, with the thick oaken door now closed and being held in the air, her body pinned tight against the cool tiles, absolutely no effort was being made by either of them to maintain any sort of quiet. Robin's cock slammed hard through his daughter's tight pussy, pounding mercilessly into her small body as she clung desperately to him, her fingers clawing at his shoulders and ankles locked together around his waist as the small room echoed loud with the sounds of their hips slapping together, with her wails and his responding grunts.

Already having long since given up any sense of control, pressed forcefully into the wall, Morgan had lost all sense of time and reason, she'd already forgotten how much time had passed like this, nor even how many times she'd already cum, she couldn't possibly concentrate on anything but the feeling of her large breasts squished almost painfully against his chest, the electric thrill of pleasure each time her hard nipples were dragged across his body, she overwhelming senses of power he emitted as he claimed her so confidently and, more than anything else, the sheer intensity of her beloved father's thick cock slamming through her again and again, hitting all the weak points he knew she loved, filling her with as much as she could possibly take and crashing directly into her womb over and over.

Orgasm after orgasm ripped through her, surging wildly from her core until her thoughts swam in a thick haze of bliss, her mind long since broken by his relentless thrusts. And yet… Still she felt it. Still, every fibre of her body and soul reacted the very moment she felt his cock swelling inside her, the second she felt her walls stretched even tighter around him and his breathing become faster and more ragged.

"F-Faaaaather!" she cried, pulling back to look directly into his eyes, her heart jumping in delight as she saw the unmistakable face of a man standing right on the very edge of his own peak, drawing out the moment as long as possible, as if to savour the taste of her body for one moment longer.

Grabbing hold of him with all her might, pulling him even harder into her -grinding herself even harder against the solid wall-, Morgan threw herself into him, locking her legs desperately around his hips and holding him frantically against her, closing the distance between them in a fiery kiss in just the same moment as his shaft drove through her one final time, stretching the deepest recesses of her pussy to their very limits around him he throbbed violently within her.

"MmphMMMAAHHH!"  
"GHHHmmmNNGGGGH!"

This was it, Morgan realised, as her world exploded into white light and her senses were thrown far past their limits. This was the moment she loved more than anything else, more than her friends, more than her tactics- the feeling of being so powerfully claimed by the man she loved, being held securely in his arms, embracing him just as tightly as he embraced her, their bodies pressed so close she could barely breathe. The feeling of him buried to the hilt, deep inside her, filling every inch of her tunnel and their lips locked together in a burning passion, his tongue caressing hers as the sudden explosion of warmth surged through her body, his release finally erupting and his seed rocketing hard into her deepest walls with enough force to blow away the last vestiges of rational thought. The feeling as if, sharing the same pleasure, even for just a few moments, their two selves had become one.

And so, pinning his young daughter to the wall and groaning low into her mouth, without even a single doubt as to his actions, Robin's balls thrummed with indescribable bliss as he unloaded everything he'd built up, directly into her. Releasing far more even than he'd earlier shot down her throat, his seed completely filled her womb, staining every millimetre of her insides with his release until it was overflowing, sloshing out between their legs, splashing wet and heavy to the ground beneath them.

They stayed like that for some time afterwards, the ferocity of their kisses slowly lowering as the heat within them dissipated.

Weakly coming down from her dizzying orgasm, Morgan's body gently relaxed in his arms, her legs unhooking from around her waist and her arms releasing from around his neck as she collapsed against him, simply trusting him to hold her up.

"I love you, Father." She whispered, some minutes later, finally breaking their kisses and laying her head against his shoulder, nuzzling herself softly against his neck. She had more to say, but somehow, she couldn't find the way to put it into words; the sheer gratitude and relief that she felt for everything that had happened between them, that he'd found her, that he'd taken her in as his daughter and, more than anything else, that he'd accepted her love, that he'd made her his woman.

Her breath hitched at the thought and, overwhelmed at all the happy emotions swirling through her, the younger Tactician found her eyes uncharacteristically misting up, a small well of tears falling from her face and directly onto the former Grandmaster's heated skin.

"I love you too, Morgan." He replied simply, reaching his right hand around her back and holding her head, threading his fingers slowly through her vibrant blue hair in a silent promise that he understood, that he knew everything she felt and returned every one of her feelings with just the same intensity.

Morgan shivered at his touch, and her pussy clenched around him in response, caressing every inch of him and sending his cock twitching -still hard- against the soft back walls of her pussy. She moaned, low and heavy, a sound that never failed to send a thrill down his spine.

Just as tight as her mother and with a body just as shapely as her aunt, using almost the same techniques as each of them with her own creative flair, she felt incredible, there was no denying that. Even if he'd only just cum minutes ago, it was impossible not to react.

"You can use me again if you'd like Father," she whispered, a trace of playfulness coming back to her voice as she let out a soft laugh, wrapping her arms back around his neck and nibbling at his ear, "I'll take it as many times as you want."

Robin hesitated, as Lucina's daughter and with a portion of his draconic heritage, it certainly wasn't unusual for the two of them to go for many long rounds, "Are you sure?" Still, she'd seemed so tired earlier, he couldn't help but worry being on top had taken a lot out of her.

"Of course!" she answered biting gently along his neck, her legs already raising back up, wrapping around his waist and squeezing him even closer, pushing him even deeper within her, "My body belongs to you! You know that, and I recover fast! Go ahead, _my love_ , unload all your frustrations into me."

He almost sighed.

If she was going to start using Lucina's lines, especially while caressing his shaft like that, there was no way he could possibly resist.

* * *

Morgan sighed, relaxing happily back into her father's embrace and pulling his arms loosely around her as they enjoyed the hot water, soaking together in the large multi-person bath adjoining the royal guest bedroom, such extravagant bathing was one of the many luxuries of staying in the palace and one of the few that Robin and his family allowed themselves to indulge in. They'd been in for some time now and had made love all around the guest bathroom for even longer before that, but, judging from the winter sun shining cool and low on the horizon, it was still early morning.

"Mmmph, just what time did you wake me up exactly this morning?" Robin sighed, running a finger lazily along Morgan's shapely round hips, enjoying the soft, springy texture of his daughter's skin as much as the low purr that hummed from her with his caresses.

"Uh, I dunno," she admitted a little sheepishly, ducking away from his gaze, "I didn't really sleep a lot last night, hehe, I was really excited for today. It's a special day, y'know!"

' _Probably why she was so pent up.'_ Robin sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing backwards.

"Hey… Dad…"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry I wasn't much good at taking charge, after everything I said about looking after you for a change… I couldn't ev-Ah!"

His grip suddenly tightened around her, pulling her tight against his chest and smoothly knocking away her attempted apology, "Don't be silly Morgan, it felt incredible. I'm happy to do that as often as you'd like."

"But-"

"But, the rest of the time, I'm more than happy to take control. I've never thought of it as _having_ to do the work, I enjoy it, it means the world to me that you trust me to take charge like you do," he corrected, his voice soft but utterly sincere, "Morgan, your mother, the other Shepherds, you, I love all of you, I love being with you. I want to make you happy, I want to make you feel good, so long as I can do that, I'll never get tired of it."

"So… So, you don't mind if I want to just…" shaking her head with a smile, she swallowed her words. She trusted her father implicitly, there was no need to make him repeat himself, "Geez, it's just, Tharja always says I'm selfish in bed, that I make you spoil me too much."

Well, he wasn't going to deny that. Still, Robin had enough tact not to agree with the Sorceress in that moment, "That's because she'd rather I was spoiling her."

Giggling happily, Morgan relaxed, sinking comfortably backwards with him, leaning her head on his shoulders and entwining her fingers with his.

"You know, speaking of spoiling," she spoke up a few comfortable minutes later, "Those two are _still_ asleep? We weren't even quiet at all! I can't believe they slept through all that racket."

Blinking in surprise, Robin realised that he'd gotten so caught up with his daughter that he'd completely forgotten the two women whose bed he'd shared just the previous night. The bathroom itself was fairly well insulated and the door was fairly thick but it was hardly a soundproof room, yet, even so, he hadn't heard any opening drawers or any other sounds that would indicate either the Empress or Oracle had gotten out of bed. "Huh, you're right." Neither him nor Morgan had many any effort to keep their voices down and that was without even considering the fact that they'd started their lovemaking on the same bed they'd been sharing… They'd really slept through all that? It definitely was a surprise, especially with Tiki's heightened senses.

"Geez," His daughter sighed, pinning him with a deadpan look, "You really did a number on them last night, didn't you?"

It had been some time since he'd seen either of them! "Er, well…"

"Father! They're pregnant now, you've gott'a be gentler!"

Despite the lovey-dovey mood of just moments ago, it was suddenly surprisingly difficult to hold her gaze.

* * *

 **Mid Afternoon:**

It had taken her a few hours to recover from their exertions in the morning but, by midday, as she practically skipped from the castle to the Shepherd's barracks, holding a basket of food she'd prepared for her father and beaming an excited smile to anyone she saw, Morgan was bursting with her usual energy once more.

That was… Right until she cleared the last step to the upper floor, just in time to see a certain moody red-head stepping out from her father's office, her hands awkwardly pulling at her uncharacteristically dishevelled clothing and a tell-tale stiffness in her step as she walked.

"Eh?"

"O-Oh," Severa flushed, catching sight of the younger tactician just before she passed her, finally looking up from fixing her attire, "Er, h-hi Morgan."

The Mercenary's eyes shifted to the side and without another word she swept awkwardly past the younger girl, bustling down the stairs almost twice as fast as before.

' _No way…'_ Morgan frowned, _'But, I was working just down the hall, less than an hour ago… So, then…'_

Tightening her grip on the basket she was holding, Morgan thundered forward, stalking towards the former Grandmaster's office, catching the door just before it could swing closed. "Father!"

Her suspicions were confirmed immediately. Sitting by himself in the office, with a slightly flushed face and his own hands also busy re-adjusting his trousers, Robin looked up at her entrance, "Oh? Morgan? I thought you said you weren't coming back until this afternoon?"

"I wanted to surprise you," she explained, kicking the door shut behind her and plonking the basket of food on his desk as way of explanation, "There really is no-one else here… Father, were you _alone_ in here, just now, with Severa?"

His eyes slid from hers, exactly the same as how the twin-tailed girl's had just moments ago. "M-Morgan, it's no-"

"Let me see!"

Trained by two of the greatest warriors in the land and hardened across some of the most desperate battlefields in recent history, with a bloodline blessed by both the Exalted Naga and Cursed Grima coursing through her, Morgan was beyond exceptional. She crossed the room in less than the blink of an eye, and the pants that had been so hastily pulled into place were just as swiftly removed, tugged around the older Tactician's ankles before he could even cry out.

"Ah!"

His cock sprang free, bouncing barely a few centimetres from Morgan's pursed red lips, still rock hard, giving off a potent masculine musk and… "I knew it." …And glistening in the light, an unmistakable sheen of sticky fluids coating the entire shaft.

"Father…"

Robin winced, "Morgan, look, I know yo-"

"This is why I hate leaving you by yourself…" she sighed, dropping to her knees and rolling her tongue slowly along his length, a small shiver running down her spine as she tasted the mixed juices, "And, Severa's the worst of them all. She never cleans you properly at all."

Raising herself up a few inches, she leaned forward, sucking his glans into her mouth, pressing it against her cheek as she swirled her tongue around it in long, well-practiced strokes, "It's just not right, Father. You make her feel so good, and she just leaves this wonderful cock all sticky and messy." She complained before dropping herself further down, smoothly easing his shaft down her throat.

Even as her body thrilled at the feeling of his cock filling her once more, she couldn't ignore the small bubble of frustration at the edge of her psyche.

It wasn't as if she minded the taste. She always enjoyed the subtle change of flavour each of her father's lovers left on him, even more so when there were multiple all mixed together.

And, it wasn't as if she didn't enjoy performing the task herself. If she'd been present and Severa had offered to let her handle the clean-up blowjob, she would have done it eagerly! In fact, she would probably have done so before the other woman even had the chance to suggest it.

It was simply the principle of the thing! If her mouth hadn't been thoroughly occupied by her father's thick cock, Morgan would have sighed. She never could understand that girl, why did she insist on making everything so difficult?

Threading his fingers through his daughter's messy blue hair, Robin couldn't help but marvel at the sight of her lips wrapped lovingly around the base of his cock. Of all his lovers, only very few could swallow his entire shaft as easily as her and, considering her family, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd inherited the skill from Lucina, "Morgan, hhaaaa, come now. It's, it's really not a big deal."

Sliding herself fully up his length, Morgan's eyes narrowed. She never enjoyed defying her father, but she couldn't possibly ignore that, "It is!" she cried, "She's your woman, your whore! She should love getting down on her knees and thanking you for treating her so-"

Having cupped both hands softly around his balls since the moment she'd released him, the younger Tactician's mind jolted in shock and her rant was swiftly cut off. Eyes wide, she lowered herself down, letting them fall gently into her palm and pressing her lips directly against the skin, letting her feel the heavy weight of them against her, the powerful tension still roiling within.

She swallowed. It made sense, of course, she'd only been gone an hour and Severa had been leaving when she'd come back, the whole visit had likely been no longer than ten or twenty minutes… But, but, Morgan's mind swirled, but she'd been busy with military approvals all morning, Lucina and Tharja were still back in the Palace and Olivia was with her dance company… "F-Father? Did, did you really only get off once?"

She felt silly asking such an obvious question, there was no way she could possibly mistake that, but, she couldn't help but beg for confirmation.

"Morgan, c'mon, you're overre-"

"I can't believe it!"

With no-one else around to take care of Robin's desires, Severa would have been the first release he'd had since this morning, and she'd only gotten him off once!? That was just like teasing him! She'd gotten him all worked up and just used him for her own pleasure!? And, and she hadn't even bothered cleaning him up! It was downright disrespectful! How could she call herself Robin's woman, acting like that!? Morgan fumed, _'Just how selfish is this girl!?'_

Huffing in anger, Morgan leapt to her feet, "Okay! Don't you worry, Father! I'll take care of this!"

"Wait! Really, you're over-"

The door slammed shut behind her, sweeping from the room without so much as a backwards glance, his daughter's mind was already made up.

"Overreacting…" Robin sighed, slumping back into his seat and pulling his clothing back into place. She knew him too well was the problem. It was part of their shared bond, part of the reason they were so close, Morgan understood him and his needs better even than Tharja or Lucina, since she'd felt a portion of them herself, just as he felt a burning need to dominate and conquer, she could feel a pressing hunger to submit to him and be pleasured by him.

As far as either of them could tell, her situation wasn't anywhere near as bad as his had been, but it gave her an unmatched insight into what he was feeling, it meant she knew the strength of his desires and understood the restlessness coursing through him now, at being aroused by a woman he loved and only being able to be with her once.

Still, _'She really takes this far too seriously.'_ He was absolutely fine and they both knew it, he'd gone weeks or months without sex plenty of times since his re-awakening, being a little bit pent up for an afternoon was barely even a minor discomfort. Never mind that she could simply have solved the issue herself…

Shaking his head, he turned back to the work on his desk. Morgan had her own priorities and her own way of looking after him, even if she was perhaps a little _too_ doting at times, well, that was hardly something a father could complain about.

And, hey, he added spying the basket still sitting on his desk, at least she'd left behind the lunch she'd brought.

* * *

It was a surprisingly long time before Morgan finally reappeared, her return announced when the former Grandmaster's door suddenly crashed open, the junior Tactician bursting in with twice her usual gusto.

"Oh, yo-Eh?"

Looking up from his work as his ears rang with the sound of her entrance, Robin found himself doing an abrupt double take. Far from the usual conservative outfit she wore, his daughter was now standing before him, with almost her entire body proudly on display, with only a pair of thin silken strips -black, lined with purple, of course- wrapped around her chest and waist, doing a very poor job of covering her modesty. While the new look was almost the opposite of her usual attire, he still recognised it instantly, she'd come back to him wearing a dancer's outfit, one even more racy than what Olivia would wear on stage, much more like what a favoured slave would wear before a King, exactly the kind of outfit the shy dancer had recently taken to wearing when she performed for him alone.

Morgan's heavy round breasts and smooth round hips were both an order of magnitude larger than the Feroxian Gypsy's however, in all respects her figure was much more akin to the divine majesty Tiki held, or perhaps the dark seductive proportions Tharja took pride in and, even as she stood, preening in place under his gaze, Robin could easily see the strain the light fabric was under. No doubt tailored for Olivia's normally very impressive proportions, the outfit was being stretched to its very limits and the bluenette's ample curves threatened to spill free any second.

Swallowing heavily and wonderfully distracted by the sight, it took Robin another few moments before he even noticed the thick golden collar she had clamped around her neck, nor the loose chain dangling down to her midsection- the exact kind of shackles he'd gifted Olivia for her birthday, which she'd been wearing eagerly ever since.

That certainly explained some things at least. _'Is she pushing her fetish on others, again?'_ Then again, he did have some wonderful memories of Lucina and Tharja because of that.

"Master, your loyal slaves have arrived!" Morgan declared boldly, her face shining with excitement even as she lowered her head in respect.

Wait, Robin blinked, not quite distracted enough to miss that part, slave _s_? Plural? A shock of bright pink hair appeared in his doorway and the document he'd been holding dropped limp from his hands.

"M-Master, I'm here for you," Olivia spoke up timidly, her eyes flitting between his face and the floor as she walked in, her face burning its usual bright red but her body held taut in clear excitement. Wearing exactly the same outfit as Morgan, with the fabric filled out to perfection, the dancer was far more accustomed to the attire and even as she shuffled timidly into the room, she made sure the tag bearing his symbol that hung from the shackle around her neck was always prominently displayed, "Morgan told me what happened, that you were left alone, all pent up… Master! I'm so sorry! I would have skipped practice if I'd known no-one else was here to take care of you!"

"Olivi-"

"An-And, and you're always welcome at my studio of course, Master! I'll happily clear everyone else out of the dressing room if you wish, o-or, or we could use the stage again!" He didn't like the way Morgan's eyes lit up at that comment, no doubt she was already getting ideas.

"Olivia, really, it's fine," He sighed, holding up his hands to try placate the poor girl's worries, already feeling bad for her being dragged into his daughter's foolishness. He'd gotten off countless times last night and shot at least five loads into his daughter just this morning, even if Severa had left sooner than his liking, did they really think a few hours without more sex was going to trouble him that badly? "Look, I don't know what Morgan told you b-"

His words died in his throat as the final member of their entourage walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I-I-I'm here too." Severa announced quietly, her voice shaking and eyes glued to the floor as she walked in beside the other two women. Wearing the same skimpy dress, Robin was actually surprised at how well she filled it out, while not nearly as curvy as Morgan or Olivia, the black silken "top" wasn't tied up nearly as high as it would be for her mother, showing off an ample amount of cleavage and, there wasn't a man alive who wouldn't be impressed by the shape of the mercenary's tight, round ass.

"S-Severa?" Robin gaped, staring at disbelief at the surprisingly subdued girl before him. Normally it was almost impossible to convince her to do anything like this and he didn't think she'd be caught dead wearing that kind of outfit, and yet, here she was- even the tell-tale dampness he could see on the silk wrapped around her thighs, proof of their earlier activities drying down her legs, meant his eyes couldn't possibly be deceiving him. "W-Whoa…" The moment he caught sight of her, his body suddenly jerked to attention, seeing the symbol of his ownership hanging clearly from the collar around the usually defiant girl's neck was more than enough to compete for his attention even with the incredibly beauty of her two companions.

"Hehehe," Morgan smirked victoriously, always excited to have taken her father off guard for even a moment, "I was just planning to bring Olivia, but then we ran into her in the market, lazily stuffing her face!"

"Wha!? I was eating a salad!" Severa fumed, the accusation snapping her from her mortification, firing up the usual spark she was known for.

And, finally, the red-head looked towards him, her eyes locking onto his and shaking vulnerably in place, her anger underpinned with a layer of guilt so similar to the pangs they'd worked through so many times in their past.

"Is, is it really that troubling for you if I don't clean you up afterwards?" She asked, somewhere between a question and an accusation, "I didn't know…No-one ever said anything like that to me! I-I've never even thought about it… Hah! I, I bet you never needed to explain that kind of thing to Mother, did you?"

It wasn't troubling at all! It felt amazing when any of his women did it and Cordelia cleaned him up just as perfectly as she did anything else, but mostly it was just a sign of respect and submission Morgan enjoyed, one she shared with Tharja, Olivia, Lucina, Maribelle and the Manaketes. Seeing his red-headed lover's pain at not performing such a trivial task, his heart clenched horribly, "Sev-"

His heart clenched, "Sev-"

"An-An-And, and why didn't you tell me if you weren't satisfied!?" she shot back, her fists clenched at her side and body trembling in place, "I know I said I was busy, bu-but, that's just… I would have made time for you! I could have kept going! Why… Why do you only go easy on me? Don't you think I love you just as much!?"

Severa's insecurity was almost legendary, but even so, he hadn't expected anything like this. Blown back by her accusations, Robin's throat was pinched tight, "It- hey, come now, please, it wasn't like that."

"That's right! It wasn't like that at all," Morgan jumped in, her voice dripping with false cheer as she stepped to barely an inch away from the mercenary, her eyes narrowing to a piercing glare as she pinned the older girl in place, "Because, there'sabsolutely no way a _slave_ would ever talk like that to her _master_ … Is there?"

Severa's mouth opened and shut indignantly, but her resistance crumbled within seconds, dropping back a step, her gaze fell straight to the floor and Robin's breathing settled back to normal, no matter her harsh words or insecurity, she'd come here of her own free will, she'd dressed like this to show clearly the depth of her feelings and to bridge any gap between them.

Turning back to face her father, Morgan took the lead, dropping to her knees and lowering herself to the ground, pressing her forehead to the floor in complete submission, "Master, I have come to make amends for my shameful neglect. I have no excuses, only apologies. So, please, use my body however you see fit."

Despite the game they were playing, the sincerity in his daughter's voice was unmistakable, she meant every word she'd said. Remaining silent, Robin held back the urge to comfort her, this was important to her, he knew. He loved Morgan as much as any of his other women, just as much as he loved Lucina and, despite how flighty she could be at times, he knew better than to ever take her feelings lightly.

Prostrating herself beside the junior tactician, Olivia followed her lead, "Master, I was ashamed to learn you were left in such a state and I was not even around to help. I belong only to you, I swear it, I am yours, your woman, your property, yours to do with what you will. If you wish it, I will happily quit your production and wait at the foot of your bed, o-or stay chained to your desk," her voice hitched with excitement at that thought and Robin could only give a wry grin in response. It was an offer she'd made before and one he'd rejected every time, even if she truly did desire to be his slave, he didn't want only that life for her, he loved her and he wanted her to have a life beyond servicing his desires, he remained silent so she continued, "Please, let out any of your frustrations on my unworthy body, Master. I will gladly accept them."

Shifting her weight from foot to foot as she watched the display -the sight of two of her most respected friends and comrades, lowering themselves before this man- it was several long moments before Severa was finally able to follow them, chewing on her lip in contemplation before dropping to her knees and slowly, hesitantly placing her head on the ground before him.

Watching the red-head's awkward display, Robin was certain, this was the first time the tempestuous girl had ever bowed down to anyone.

"M-Master," she breathed, testing the word and, surprisingly, finding it to her liking, "I-I'm sorry. I came to you today, because…because I knew my mother wouldn't be able to see you an-and, I, I wanted to brag to her about it later. I left because I had plans all afternoon, b-but, but I've cancelled them all now! I never meant to, to… Master, I'll apologise with my body, so use me, however you see fit, as much as you want. I won't complain, no matter what!"

' _Well then, all my slaves are here to look after me it seems?'_ Robin had to laugh. He was fine, absolutely fine, it was almost ridiculous to make such a fuss over something so minor, but, he was sure they all knew this, it was a game to them as much as him and if they were going to go this far with it… Pushing away from his desk, he sat back in his chair, loosening his pants and dropping them to his ankles, letting his hard cock spring free into the air. "You three talk a lot, but, I'd much rather you used your mouth for something far more useful. Why don't you come over here and show me your sincerity?" After Morgan's aborted blowjob earlier, it was about time his shaft had some lips wrapped around it once more.

"Yes!"  
"Of course, Master!"  
"I-ah? O-Okay!"

Morgan was the fastest, crossing the room in a flash, kneeling between his legs and wrapping her lips around his glans, taking the head of his cock warm into her mouth. Surprisingly however, in an unusual display of restraint, she held back from swallowing his entire length down her throat, contenting herself with just sliding her tongue around his cockhead, leaving his shaft free for the other two women as Olivia and Severa swiftly took up positions on either side of her, sliding their own mouths wet across his length.

Leaning back into his seat with a loud groan, Robin didn't even bother trying to hold back his satisfaction. Even just the sight of it, watching all three girl's lips and tongues coming together in lewd kisses as they shared him between him, eagerly servicing him.

"Gawds, this thing really is ridiculous," Severa complained, her usual personality shining back once more while she leaned her head to the side, her tongue dancing against Olivia's as they slid down his shaft in unison, "Do you know how uncomfortable it was, at first? I could barely walk straight for the rest of the day!"

"Didn't you date Inigo for a while?" Morgan giggled, covering his glans with the inside of her cheek before leaning back up once more, teasing her friend between placing kisses around Robin's cockhead, "Was he more to your liking?"

"H-Hey!" Severa balked, attempting to glare at the bluenette for a moment before realising her focus was trained entirely on her father, "Don't just imply things like that, I-we never did anything. Robin's the only man I've been with… I, I be-belong to Master, just like you."

But, of course, Severa was nothing if not competitive, "And… And he was quite a bit smaller anyway." Even if she didn't end up doing anything with him, that didn't mean she didn't feel it pressing against her when he'd tried getting frisky.

"Inigo will find a nice girl who he'll make very happy," Olivia responded firmly, reaching her hands around Severa's head and pulling the red-head into a kiss around their Master's cock before offering her a sly smile, "One who won't cheat on him with their best friend's husband."

Severa balked. While her words were true, it was galling to be accused of cheating by Olivia of all people, someone who hadn't worn her wedding ring in months! "What about your husband then?" she needled in response, moving up and entwining her tongue with Morgan's as they kissed around Robin's cockhead, "You obviously prefer Robin to him, too!"

"Ghaaaaa, hhaa." Robin groaned, leaning back in his seat, with his hands threading idly through both Severa and Olivia's hair. Feeling all three women teasing their tongues across his length, pressing their lips around his shaft and teasing his glans, it was incredible. The fact they seemed to be bickering while doing it was a little strange, but hearing all three women seem to agree in preferring him, while running their tongues across him, he couldn't help but shudder in response, the pressure within him fast rising, "God, that's good…"

Breathing in a sigh, Olivia slid further down, pressing a kiss directly into his balls as the younger women kissed atop the shaft, "Robin is significantly longer and much thicker, his shaft fills me in ways I never dreamed possible," she admitted easily, "But that isn't why I've given myself to him. What matters to me is that, despite how strong he is, when he holds me, he does so with such tender care that I know for sure he'll always protect me. I know I shall always have a place at his side, that I can help him in ways no-one else can and no matter his frustrations, even when he wants me as nothing more than a hole for his pleasure, he's never once hurt me."

Looking up, she caught the feisty girl's surprised eyes and gave a brilliant smirk, "What, did you think I'd be embarrassed to admit that? I have served Master for longer than either of you, no matter how much I love my husband, my heart is resolute."

Shifting her eyes away, unable to answer such an earnest declaration, Severa was awed. Morgan on the other hand giggled happily, clearly very impressed by the Dancer's words, leaning forward in response she took advantage of the red-head's hesitation to wrap her lips tight around the man's glans, puckering her cheeks and suddenly sucking on him with all her might, so hard that the Pinkette could even feel her balls clench against her lips as he shuddered, loosing a loud moan in answer.

"Mmmph!" the bluenette hummed, releasing her lips from her father's quivering length and taking a firm hold of the Olivia's face, wrapping herself around the other woman and pulling her into a smouldering kiss.

"Ahh-Uhm!?" Feeling Morgan's tongue suddenly invading her mouth, it took the older woman a second to realise what was happening, until she tasted the bounty the tactician was sharing with her, a thick load of Robin's pre-cum being passed across, a reward for her sincerity, "Mmmmmmmm!"

It was only a dollop really, nowhere near as pleasing as when he took hold of her head and filled her mouth with his seed…but still, it had just the same effect on Olivia as always. Shuddering violently as the viscous, salty mixture slid down her throat, her entire body shivered in pleasure, her legs squeezing instinctively together as a small orgasm ripped through her core, "H-hhaaaa, M-Morgan…"

"Good girl!" Morgan nodded as Olivia leant back, a small trail of saliva linking their two lips, "Honesty needs to be rewarded!"

"I-I feel the same!" Severa moaned, looking on in clear jealousy, flicking her tongue hungrily across the head of Robin's cock, seeking out any drops of pre-cum the junior Tactician may have left behind.

"You liked that, didn't you Master?" Morgan grinned, ignoring her friend as she reached back behind her neck, undoing the ties to the top and heaving a sigh of relief as her massive breasts finally bounced, perky and supple, freed from their restraint, "Mmm, then, you'll love this!"

Confidently taking the lead, she pushed herself forwards, wrapping her generous assets warm around Robin's cock, letting his shaft settle hot and heavy, between her mountainous cleavage.

"Oo-ooh, it's so warm," Olivia added, matching the younger girl's movements as she tossed aside her own sash, revealing her own generous bust and easing herself in at 90 degrees from the bluenette, pushing her own breasts against the shaft, shivering happily as she felt his heat directly against her skin.

"Oi, don't leave me out!" Severa pouted, tearing the fabric from around her neck and pushing herself in opposite the dancer, pressing her more modest rack in against the other two and letting out a soft moan when she felt the shaft twitching in place against her.

Finally locked into position, all three women acted at once, leaning forward and wrapping their mouths against where Robin's glans was poking out the top of the masses of tit-flesh, from where he was being held sandwiched in a tight embrace between them.

Their mouths and tongues came together in a sloppy three way kiss as they hungrily wrapped themselves around his shaft, their nipples grinding together up and down his length with every movement, sending small ripples of pleasure surging through each of them, until all three were letting out deep moans, pressing themselves in even harder, locking their hands around each other, gasping and panting at the soaring passion they shared, higher with each pulse and throb of the thick shaft locked tight in their embrace.

Reaching over and threading her fingers through Severa's red hair, Morgan silently apologised to the wilful mercenary, pulling the girl closer together as they kissed deeply around Robin's glans, each savouring the thick pre-cum now dripping free from the tip.

Stroking her fingers across Morgan's cheek, Olivia repaid the earlier favour, pulling Morgan away from the red-head and locking her into a passionate kiss of her own, using all her knowledge of rhythm and motion to match her movements perfectly against the Tactician's so that the hard nubs of her rock-hard nipples rubbed against the Tactician's in such a way that Morgan was soon left gasping for breath.

Not to be outmatched at that display, Severa pushed herself forwards, locking her hands around both girl's waists and using her smaller chest to push Robin's shaft hard into the other girl's generous mounds, sliding her body forcefully along her length and smirking victoriously as both other women broke their kiss with a loud moan, the heat of the Tactician's fast spirally arousal spearing pleasurably through each of them.

"G-GHhhaa, Gods! That's so good!"

His shaft pulsed more violently than before, growing even thicker against them and a silent moment of understanding suddenly passed unspoken between the three girls- all of them were intimately familiar with this cock, with every pulse and tremble of Robin's pleasure.

And so, moving practically in synch, they all pulled back, kneeling directly before him and pressing their faces tight together- with their eyes closed and mouths open, tongues hanging out, eager to receive his seed as he moaned aloud, the final moments of his pleasure thundering through him. "Thank you, Master!" All three voices sang out at once, and Robin's cock spasmed one last time, far surpassing any restraint as his release erupted forth!

"Ah!" Seated to the left, Olivia received the first load, her body tensing up in delight as his seed splashed warm across her face, two thick jets of cum spraying across her forehead and over her mouth, some landing on her tongue and the rest dripping hot down her face, onto her large, heaving breasts. Her blushing, innocent pink visage always looked most beautiful when stained with his love.

"Heheh!" Morgan eagerly accepted his second load as Robin jerked himself to the right, three blasts of his release landing hot across her cheeks and nose, painting almost her entire face in a thick coating of his essence. Her royal blue hair contrasted scandalously with the sinful act and he could only marvel, she never looked more like her mother than when she was happily receiving a facial from him.

"Mmm!" Seated to his right, Severa anxiously took the last of his release, her body shuddering in tense relief the moment his load splattered across her flushed skin, his cock spasming in place and spraying out the last of his seed directly onto her, leaving thick ropes of cum dripping from her forehead, across her cheeks and down over her bare chest. Her vibrant red hair looked as wild and free as ever but the wide smile on her face as his essence dripped down her cheeks showed just how happy she was being tamed.

Quivering from the last of his release, Robin dropped back into his seat with a loud sigh, "Hh-haaaaa, that was incredible."

"Ahehe, thank you! I'm gla-Oh!?"

Morgan's response was suddenly interrupted as the bluenette was pushed backwards by Severa, her friend's bare chest pressing hot against her own as the Mercenary hungrily descended upon her, all pretence abandoned when she leaned down, greedily lapping at the viscous fluid panting the Tactician's face.

"Mmm!"

Her attempt to return the favour was halted as the Dancer suddenly joined them on the ground, her own restraint lasting barely a moment longer before she gave in to the same temptation, dragging her lips desperately across the red-head's bare breasts, flicking her tongue across her hard nipples as she slurped up every drop of Robin's release.

"Ahahhnnn!"  
"Mm-shluupp!"  
"O-Oohhh!"

Folding his arms with a warm grin, Robin could only admire the sight -three of his lovers tangled up in each other's desire, moaning and grinding together as they took their time thoroughly cleaning up- If they were to go this far, especially after everything they'd said, it was clearly a showing that none of them were in any hurry at all.

He didn't even bother glancing back at the work still sitting on his desk, he'd have to worry about that some other time; for now, their sincerity was undoubtable and it looked like he was going to have a very busy afternoon.

* * *

"O-Ooooh! Ahh-HHAA! I-It's too big, I'm! I'm gonna! I'm gonna cum, AGAIN!"

Eager to make up for her earlier actions, Severa had been the one to take the lead first. With the red-head seated firmly in Robin's lap, with her arms wrapped tight around his neck and head buried into his shoulder, Morgan and Olivia had instead busied themselves kneeling between the Tactician's spread legs, dutifully servicing his balls and the base of his cock as he bounced the screaming Mercenary along the full length of his shaft.

Spurred on by his lover's cries, with his hands tight around her waist, Robin drove her even harder down onto him, grunting aloud as her body suddenly locked up in response, the already intense pressure of her pussy walls rising even higher as she clenched desperately around him, arching herself backwards in delight.

Easily one of the most famously beautiful Shepherds, Severa's body was toned practically to perfection, despite the softness of her nicely rounded ass or the presence of the modest bust currently grinding against his chest, her figure was tight and trim in ways that spoke clearly of the lifetime of combat she'd endured. Although this meant she lacked the almost exaggerated curves of Morgan or Olivia, she still held an incredible allure all to herself, a strict and harsh sensuality that captivated the gazes of men everywhere…

…And, Robin was always delighted to note, one that broke down instantly the moment he was inside her, when the walls of anger she kept around her composure crumbled away and her true feelings were left exposed bare, when all her defiance evaporated, leaving only the sweetness she tried so hard to hide, "Ro-Robin! Master! Huaaah, I love you! I love you s-so, so much!" The look of her face, having long since changed from her usual scowl or grimace to an expression of almost fearful vulnerability -as she entrusted her body to him, crashing helplessly through one orgasm after another- was a sight he knew he would never tire of.

With one of Robin's balls resting carefully atop her tongue, Morgan could easily feel his reaction to her friend's actions, the feeling of him clenching up in the way she knew so well, indicating his own release was fast approaching.

"Are you enjoying her, Father?" she purred, ignoring the small glare she received from Olivia for dropping character in her excitement, "Does she feel good?"

"GHha… Of course." Robin answered simply, the pleasure of the red-head's body squeezing vice-like around him made it difficult to focus on speaking much more than that.

"Oh? Does she feel better than Cordelia then?" The Bluenette teased, not missing for a second the way the Mercenary's body shook as she continued, "You had fun with her and Auntie Cynthia just the other day, didn't you? Who do you prefer?"

Of course, despite her words, Morgan had no cruel intentions. She knew perfectly well that, after sharing a bed with him and her mother so many times, the insecurities that haunted Severa for so many years had long since faded. They had both long since accepted that they were a mother and daughter who loved the same man, just as she had acknowledged the same with her own mother, all Morgan wanted was to ignite those feelings within her, the same feelings she knew so well.

Thankfully, no matter how tight the death-grip his lover had on him became, Robin couldn't have answered that question properly, even if he had wanted to.

"Well, when she's being wilful, Severa's certainly a handful, but then again, when she's being obedient…"

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried out, almost before the words had left his mouth, "I'll be a good girl, Master, I'll do whatever you want, just… Just…"

Digging her fingers hard into his back, her voice trembled and body quivered around him, leaving no doubt she was holding back, right on the very edge of another peak, "Y-You're close right, aren't you? Cum for me, Master, my love… Aiihhaaa, C-Cum, cum inside me!"

He barely even needed the prompting. With Severa wrapped tight around him, Morgan having returned eagerly to her task and Olivia equally hard at work matching his daughter's pace, Robin was trapped thoroughly in the undivided attention of three lovers, all focussed entirely on his release. He couldn't have resisted, even if he'd wanted to.

Inclining his head forwards, their lips came together, mouths open in equally breathless pants and tongues entwining- just as the wild surge of ecstasy speared through them both.

"GHMM-UHHHAA!" Groaning aloud, pulling her with all his might, right to the base of his cock, Robin's world suddenly swam- the feeling of his Morgan and Olivia's mouths teasing his balls, even as his release throbbed through them melting into the incredible pressure of Severa's walls clenched tight around him, the way her entire body tensed up as his load erupted, shooting directly into her womb, flooding every inch of her tunnel in an instant.

"MmmAAIIIMMPH!" Shaking in place, having peaked the instant he'd hilted himself inside her, Severa's mind went blank the second she felt his shaft suddenly expand, the pleasure of his release crashing into her walls, of his warmth spreading through her whole body, more than enough to send her world spinning and leave her panting weakly into his mouth.

"Mmmm! Heheh!"  
"Ahhhh-shluuup!"

Kneeling beneath the two, giggling happily in response and acting in perfect synch, both Morgan and Olivia had their mouths pressed directly against the base of Robin's shaft, their tongues eagerly lapping up every drop of the mixed juices that dripped from Severa's suddenly overflooded pussy, neither willing to let a single drop escape them.

* * *

"MMmmMMMPHH! AhhMMM!"

Bent over Robin's desk, with her head held tight between Severa's legs, Olivia's cries came out as nothing more than muffled pants no matter how hard Robin slammed himself into her. Held firmly in place at both ends, with the Tactician tugging on the chain tangling from her collar and the Mercenary's fingers threading hungrily through her hair, the Dancer's small body was being shown absolutely no mercy, her lithe, tone frame jolting forwards with each powerful thrust, sending her oversized breasts swinging wildly in the air and forcing her tongue even deeper into the younger woman's pussy.

"G-Gawds! Olivia! You're such a fucking slut!" Severa gasped from her position atop his desk. Without Robin's cock inside her, she her usual personality was solidly back in place but her voice was pitching higher and higher with each time the Olivia's thoroughly experienced tongue swirled around inside her, "Hnng, it's always the same with you! Y-You always eat my pussy so desperately whenever Robin cums inside it! It's, it's not your husband's seed you know, how shameless can you be!?"

Standing, wrapped around her father's side, with her breasts grinding hot against his arm with his every movement and tongue submitting to his in an increasingly heated kiss, Morgan would have rolled her eyes had she not been so pre-occupied with the feeling of his right hand sneakily slipping from Olivia's hip and down between her legs, his fingers expertly teasing open her soaked folds even as he slammed himself into her friend's mother.

It was just too obvious to deserve a response, Morgan thought in response to Severa's accusations. Robin had generously filled the red-head's pussy with his hot cum, of course Olivia would want to drink that! Any woman would! She would have been happily between Severa's legs herself, had Olivia not been faster!

' _I've still got much to learn.'_ She concluded distantly. Getting so much of her father's attention instead was just as nice but it really reminded her the difference between them, she'd only become Robin's woman-whore-slut for a few months now, no matter how enthusiastic she was, there was no denying the fact that Olivia, Lissa, Nowi and Tharja all had far more experience with the man than she did, and that wasn't even considering her mother…

' _Well, for now, it's fine.'_ Morgan consoled herself, surrendering herself into the kiss spreading her legs wider and opening her body completely up to his explorations, making it perfectly clear he owned her, _'I learn fast, and I love Master, I love Father more than anyone!'_

She had always been very impressed at how generous a lover her father truly was, not only in how well he took care of his women but how earnestly he refused to show favouritism, from Sully to Miriel, to Nah, even if their time together wasn't equal, he still made time for each of them, he always ensured they felt _both_ loved and satisfied, that they knew the connection they shared with him was never just physical.

He didn't play favourites and he didn't rank his lovers… But, but, _if he did_ , Morgan was absolutely sure she would be right there in the top! _'I've gotten so much better already!'_ She thought back to those first clumsy days, before her mother had begun training her, when she'd barely even been able to perform a suitable blowjob, it was hard to believe it had only been so many months.

She was going to keep getting better, keep improving, she would become the woman he dreamed of, until she was undoubtedly his favourite! And then…

A familiar image blossomed in her mind, a golden ring with a blue crest, one almost exactly the same as what Lucina wore. Along with that image came a reminder, a memory of a desert country, one with sand dunes stretching out in all directions and a culture of polygamy.

…Just as quickly as the thought had appeared, she shook it away angrily, now was _not_ the time for idle fancies! Right now, she was wrapped around the man she loved and, judging from the hitch she could hear in his breath and the violence being unleashed in his thrusts, he was only moments away from unleashing another delicious load into one of her comrades. Today was about him, about repaying a fraction of the love he'd always shown her.

Shivering in delight as his fingers twisted around inside her, scraping against all the weak points he knew so well, Morgan dropped her right hand between his own legs in response, tenderly cupping his balls in her palms, marvelling at the incredible pressure she could feel inside them even as she gently massaged them, easing him even higher, pushing him a little faster than he'd been expecting and sending him crashing headlong through his own peak.

Robin suddenly tensed up, yanking on Olivia's collar and slamming himself hard into her tight body, hilting himself inside her with so much force that the reverberations -and her tongue flicking violently upwards through Severa's pussy- sent both other girls also headlong into their own peaks, all three of them gasping and panting in clear ecstasy as his release finally thundered out, rope after rope of potent, viscous cum filling the Pink-haired dancer's tunnel to the brim, spreading through every inch of her, before sloshing out between her legs, splattering wet across the ground, a mess all present knew Olivia would be eagerly licking up as soon as she had recovered, no doubt while apologising for spilling his gift.

And, just as that happened, the very moment of his release, Morgan slipped herself to her tiptoes, leaning flat against him and laying her lips against his ear, her words for him alone, "I love you Father," she whispered, reaffirming her devotion even as she felt his balls clench in her hand, his massive load shooting into the stunned Dancer.

* * *

"Aghhaa, M-Master! MasTERRRR!" Morgan hollered, her usually soft voice stretched to a breaking point as she dug her hands into the hard wood of Robin's desk, desperately bracing herself against the impossibly thick rod, currently re-shaping her tunnel around her, "Y-You, you hav-NGHHHAA! You haven't, haven't used my ass yet today! It's, it's still re-really sensitive!"

It wasn't as if she wasn't used to anal sex, she could hardly count the "family bonding" nights that had ended with her, her mother and Aunt-Cynthia all slumped defeated over their dining table, with Robin's cum leaking hot from their back entrances. And it wasn't as if he was hurting her, the lubrication spell he'd learned from Miriel took care of that, covering his shaft in a thin coating, keeping him absolutely clean and ensuring he slid easily into her tight passage, no matter how hard he slammed himself into her. It wasn't even that she wanted to ask him to slow down, she would never be so rude as to say something like that! It was only…

"MASTER! I, I can't take it! It's too much! AIIHHAAAA! I'm going crazy, I'm! I'm cumming! I'm cumming again!"

Lacking even a single scrap of her supposed royal dignity, Morgan's beautiful blue hair was shaken even messier than usual, her face was flushed bright red and her tongue was hanging lewdly from her mouth. Clenching up in place around the thick length buried fully inside her ass and screaming through another intense orgasm as her eyes rolled back in her head and consciousness dimmed once more, the future Princess looked every bit the well-fucked slut she loved becoming for him.

Growling aloud as her supple body wrung even more pleasure from him, her ass gripping tight to every inch of his cock, Robin continued relentlessly driving himself into his daughter, not pausing for even a second as her body quaked and screams filled the room.

"AHhhuuuuuahnngh!" Breathing out a low moan as she came down from her dizzying high, Morgan's entire body felt sapped of strength, her legs had already collapsed against the desk and her arms were shaking, on the verge of giving out…

She wanted to surrender, to just slump down and fall flat across her father's heavy desk but, with his unwavering grip on the chain attached to her collar, the younger Tactician was held firmly upright, unable to resist, unable to even give in as he roughly plundered her body, using it entirely for his own pleasure without a single thought for her… Exactly as she wanted.

"Maaaaaaster! I-hhaa, you're, you're amazing!"

For their own part, having shifted over to the large bed on the far side of the room, neither Olivia nor Severa bothered even acknowledging Morgan's words. Lying pressed against each other, in opposite directions, their legs were wrapped vice-like around the other woman's head and mouths both pressed hungrily against their equally flooded pussy. Breathing out low moans and bucking against each other, dragged through much more gentle peaks, as much from Robin's salty taste as from the sensations, they were -despite their preoccupation- both waiting impatiently for their next turn, and so, neither had even a single drop of sympathy for the cries of the woman with their lover's cock currently hilted deep inside her.

* * *

The sun was dipping low across the horizon by the time they finally finished up, the first red flecks of evening colouring the sky as they slowly pulled themselves from where they'd been dozing together atop the large bed Robin conveniently kept in his office.

All of them had cum as much as they could handle, and Robin's cum covered all three women in a generous coating- drying in sticky trails down their thighs, leaking from both their asses and pussies, smeared across their faces trickling in a tingling line down between their now oversensitive breasts.

"Li-Mmph-Like this?" Severa asked, surprisingly timidly, looking up to her friends for guidance from where she was kneeling, at the foot of the bed, between Robin's spread legs, slowly bobbing her lips up and down his shaft, "Is, is this right…. _master_?"

She couldn't swallow his length entirely like Morgan or Olivia could, but her diligence wasn't to be underestimated. Truly living up to the name of "Cordelia's Daughter", Severa had spent almost ten minutes now shifting him length from hand to hand, working her way thoroughly around his shaft and cleaning every last millimetre of their shared juices with her tongue.

"That's wonderful Severa," he praised her softly, threading his fingers lovingly through her silken hair, smiling encouragingly down at her when she beamed happily up at him, resting his cock wet across her face as she did so, "You really do learn quick, don't you?"

"O-Of course!" she flushed, still as terrible at handling praise as ever, "D-Didn't you listen to what I said earlier!? I love you just as much as anyone else!"

Even if it was possible to take her anger seriously when she said something like that, the fact that she punctuated her words by leaning over and planting a gentle kiss on the head of his glans removed any bite from her tone.

Standing quietly to the side, leaning against each other with equally soft smiles, Morgan and Olivia looked on at their friend's progress proudly.

* * *

 **Evening:**

Having been unable to get any work done for most of the afternoon, Robin ended up arriving back to the suite his family shared in the castle later than he'd intended. When he did so however, and when he watched both his wife and daughter bustling around in their kitchen (with each displaying their smooth white skin almost entirely, wearing only an apron) it was hard not to suspect something was going on.

Partially because it was rare to have either of them cooking, rather than simply arranging a meal from the castle kitchens, but mostly, he noted as they began piling dishes onto the table before him, because of just _what_ they seemed to have prepared- Fresh oysters, soft belly pork, steamed Feroxian leeks, seared Valmese Quail… It was a veritable feast, one with several of his favourite meals, but more than that, it was a feast full of dishes rumoured to restore _and raise_ , one's sexual appetite.

There was definitely something going on. "What's the occasion?" He probed carefully.

"I told you already!" Morgan laughed, bending over with a wink and giving him a full view down her massive cleavage, the apron doing nothing at all to cover her assets, "Today's special!"

"Right. So, what's all this, what are you two up to?"

"Dear, there's nothing suspicious." Lucina scolded gently, placing a large, steaming bowl of rice on the table before discarding her apron and settling in naked next to him, snuggling up against his right shoulder and pressing her modest cleavage into his arm, leaning over quickly to place a sneaky kiss on his cheek.

"That's right!" their daughter nodded, making something more of a show of hanging her apron back up in the kitchen before sauntering, bare naked, back to the table and squeezing in on Robin's left, matching her mother's position with her much larger breasts pushing around his other arm, "We're just excited about tonight!"

"…What's happening tonight?"

The women shared a glance, a grin he wasn't quite able to discern the meaning of passing between them for a moment.

"Well, you'll see."  
"Just eat your food, dear."

About the reply he'd expected. Well, no matter, he decided. It wasn't as if he was in any position to complain.

* * *

Contrary to what Robin had expected, the next several hours passed with nothing out of the ordinary, or at least, nothing out of the ordinary _for his family_.

The meal had passed with the same jovial conversation and laughter he was used to and afterwards, taking full advantage of the large group bath attached to their room, they'd spent some time washing up and simply soaking away the worries of the day, before retiring to bed.

Technically, Morgan had her own bedroom in their suite, but given that both she and Lucina complained of loneliness when she didn't share their bed these days, it hadn't been used in several months. Which, was why she was currently standing in the corner of the master bedroom, running a towel through her damp hair and recounting the adventures of her day while her father lay spread out atop the mattress and her mother lay between her legs, listening attentively as slid her lips smoothly along the entirety of his cock, lavishing his shaft with all the love of a newlywed housewife.

"You really got Severa involved, dressed up like a slave?" Lucina inquired, sounding very impressed as she let him fall from her mouth, using her soft hands to pump confidently up and down his length as she traced her tongue around his cockhead, "A shame I was busy, I would very much have liked to see that."

"Hehe! She was really cute, it took heaps of convincing, but she totally got into it!"

The former Exalt sighed, shaking her head as she tried to imagine the story like her daughter told it, her proud friend down on her knees, wearing a shackle around her neck and mewling submissively for her Master, "Olivia must have been very happy."

It was no secret that Olivia saw herself as Robin's property, or that she was always excited when she was able to share the feeling of ownership she savoured with any of his other lovers.

"Hah, she totally was! You should have seen it, she was taking care of Severa the entire time, haa, it was really sweet actually."

"Ahh… You weren't left out then, were you?"

"Hehe, not at all," Morgan assured her, dropping the towel to the floor and joining her mother between Robin's legs, sliding her lips along the opposite side of the shaft Lucina's were currently occupying, "Mhhaa, I-I got in on it just as much. And anyway, Father was there the whole time, you know how he is."

"Whaghaaa, what's that, hha, that supposed to mean?" The man in question gasped, leaning up on his elbows and marvelling at the blue haired mother and daughter duo servicing his cock with such clear enthusiasm. As something of a surprise, neither woman had done more than lightly tease him in the bath, so, especially after eating the meal they'd prepared earlier, he was very quickly approaching his peak.

"I'm, mmaah, I'm glad," Lucina ignored him, focussing instead on bobbing her mouth atop his glans, "Do you think she'll, annha, want to come with us, next time we all go to the market?"

"Oh!" Despite her exclamation, Morgan had far too much experience to relent from her teasing around the base of his shaft, "We, *shluup*, we totally should ask!"

It was hard to imagine Severa, of all people, taking a turn having Robin fuck her in a dirty back alley, or walking around town buying goods with his cum dripping down her legs, it had been just as hard to imagine herself wearing a collar of ownership and prostrating herself to the floor.

"Ahh! G-Gods!"

Any further conversation was abruptly halted as they both felt an incredible shudder running through the man they loved, his whole body tensing up as he gasped aloud, his hands suddenly clinging tight to his wife's head as he slammed past what he could possibly resist, his cock twitching and pulsing violently against the two women as his release shot out, blasting thick jets of salty cum directly into the older Bluenette's awaiting mouth.

"UmmMMMMMMPH!"

Sealing her lips tight around his glans and screwing her eyes shut with concentration, Lucina didn't allow a single drop to escape, nor did she relinquish even a single pascal of the pressure she was applying to his glans. Sucking on him like a vacuum -with Morgan's assistance, caressing his balls with her tongue- she forcefully wrung out everything he had, leaving Robin shaking and panting on the bed as her cheeks puffed up, filled to the brim with his seed.

"G-G-Gods, Lucina… Morgan…" His hands dropped from her head and Robin slumped back onto the mattress with a sigh. When his wife put her mind to it, she never failed to remind him that there truly was nothing that could compare to the Ylissean Royalty Vacuum Blowjob technique.

Sapphire blue eyes shining bright in vindication, Lucina made no movement to swallow the massive load, instead she turned away from her husband's watching eyes and cupped their daughter's head, tipping it back as she leant over, rolling her tongue out and letting a heavy dollop of the thick seed drop into Morgan's waiting mouth.

Shivering happily at the taste, the junior Tactician wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, pulling her down towards herself. Their lips came together instantly, mouths parting in a loud, sloppy kiss as they pressed their naked bodies hot against each other, their tongues dancing in synch as they shared Robin's hot cum, passing it back and forth between them.

"Ooommm!"  
"Mmuhhaa!"

The mother-daughter pair remained like that for several minutes, pressed together in a tight embrace and clearly taking their time to savour the potent, salty flavour, swallowing only a little at a time then shivering in excitement as they felt it falling sticky down their throat.

Breaking apart, almost ten minutes later, as the last of his essence disappeared, Morgan and Lucina slowly disentangled, breaking their kiss and finally turning back to the man they loved, kneeling beside each other before him, their hands linked, faces lit up with bright, loving smiles and eyes both smoky with lust.

"Wow…" Robin grinned, propping himself up to a seated position, his strength having recovered during their sinful display, "You two certainly are frisky tonight."

He didn't even bother disguising the excitement in his voice. No matter how much fun he'd had today already, there really was nothing quite like the feeling of bedding a mother and daughter at the same time. It seemed somehow between seducing Cordelia and Cynthia, or being seduced by Tharja and Noire, incest had become something of a major kink of his.

"Of course." Morgan nodded, looking far more serious than he'd expected and simply sliding up against him, easing him back on the bed and wrapping her hand around his stiff cock, leaning against him and gently pumping it as she kissed his neck.

"Today's important." Lucina agreed, matching her daughter's movements, linking their fingers again around his shaft, stroking it slowly as she slid her body in place on his opposite side.

Finally, Robin breathed out a bemused sigh, the crux of the matter. Remaining silent, he nodded toward his wife, gesturing her to explain.

"Tonight, I…" she paused, measuring her words carefully, a slow flush rising on her face, "I want you to take off your contraceptive hex."

"Whuh?" He blinked, his mouth falling open in surprise. That had most definitely not been to his expectations.

"We've been married for some time, haven't we?" she continued, "I know, I've, I'm always so hesitant about everything, aren't I? First about being with you, then it took me all that time to agree to marry you, and even then, I wasn't ready… I, I am sorry, it's all so much more than I ever expected, even now I struggle to believe everything that's happened."

"Lucina…"  
"Mother…"

Shaking away her family's concern, she gave a determined smile, "I've wanted it, to have your child, for so long, for years now, but I still kept putting it off, kept asking you to wait… I even let the others go first."

He winced, "I would have waited for you, they would have understo-"

"I didn't want you to," it had been her request at the time too, and it wasn't one she regretted, "But, ah, well really, I think it was when I saw Tiki and Say'ri yesterday and how happy they both looked, I finally found my courage. So, if, if you're still willing, then please, Robin… L-L-Let's have Morgan."

Looking at the nervous earnestness in her face, the trepidation shining in her eyes, he was taken aback, he couldn't help but breath out a soft laugh, "Of course." What could he possibly want more than to bring the daughter he loved into the world?

"Yeaah!" said daughter whooped, "About damn time! I've been waiting for this, y'know?"

Rolling his eyes and ignoring her antics, Robin pushed himself up, separating himself from his lovers for a moment as he traced his hands through the air, channelling the barest fraction of the infernal energies that dwelled within him. His body glowed with a light purple aura for just a moment, before the light dissipated and he felt a strange rush swirl through him in response. It had been some time since he'd last undone that hex. His heart raced at the thought and his long-conquered instincts roared in approval. The daughter of Naga's chosen was asking to have his baby, for him to _breed_ her… "HHhaaaaaa!" He groaned in delight, shivering as a flare of desire spiked through his entire being.

Turning back around, he wasn't surprised at all to see both women spreading themselves out along the bed… What was a surprise however, was that rather than seeing Lucina presenting herself to him, his wife was lying under their daughter, resting Morgan's head on her soft breasts and draping her arms lightly around the younger girl's neck.

"Eh?" Robin blinked. Both women were staring up at him with thoroughly cheeky smiles, "Er, ah, sorry Morgan. I know you wanted to spend all day together, but yo-"

Lucina spoke up, her voice soft but words certain, "I want her to stay."

"E-Eh!?" He blinked again. "But… Huh?"

"We talked about it! We've discussed it a million times!" Morgan laughed, thoroughly enjoying the rare sight of the former Grandmaster taken completely off guard, "I never said anything 'cause I didn't want to push her into it, but, but we always agreed to do this together! And, and tonight's perfect! We're both at the peak of our fertility tonight, it's like fate! 'Course we both drank some potions from Tharja earlier too since, well, Fate can change?"

So apparently, they had no doubt he would agree to this.

"That's right, I… I've always thought, wouldn't it be lovely to share this moment? The night when our family grows?" Blushing lightly, she breathed out a wistful sigh, "The two of us, carrying your child together, sharing everything entirely, that's… that's a really warm thought."

His wife, as long as he'd known her, was a steadfast, upright and utterly principled woman. Even despite all the things they'd done together and all the depraved acts she'd taken part of, even after she'd accepted Morgan into their bed, he'd never once imagined this- Lucina, of all people, asking him to have a child with their own daughter!

He couldn't possibly respond! He didn't even know where to begin!

"It's fine, isn't it father?" Morgan whispered, reaching out and taking his hands in hers, running her thumbs over his palm as if to soothe away his doubts, "Tiki and Naga both said the same thing, didn't they? That I've got the same Manakete blood as you running through me, that there's no danger, our children will be created with that same magic."

He couldn't deny it. Dragons were not human; their genes were not human and were not affected by the same human frailties. Everything she'd said was true… But he hadn't expected that she'd known that.

"Didn't Miriel specifically ask you to have a child with Morgan, for exactly that reason?" Lucina hummed, in a surprisingly playful tone.

They knew about that too? "Just how long have you two been planning this?" He sighed.

"I know I'm your daughter," Morgan whispered, her voice uncharacteristically sincere as she squeezed his palms, "I've never regretted that fact. Not once, not even when I realised I loved you as a man. But, I'm also, I've always been your woman too, and, I don't want to be the only one left behind, just watching everyone else raising a child with the man they love…"

"M-Morgan…"

"Robin!" Lucina scolded him, instantly breaking the heavy mood before it could ruin the atmosphere, "I've had enough of this! You've got two beautiful women lying naked before you, asking you to knock them up! Are you truly going to argue about minor details right now?"

"That's right Dad! And, and we're both Princesses you know! If you don't listen to us, we'll throw you in the dungeon!"

He could only possibly laugh at that. He didn't even want to begin imagining how that conversation would go with Chrom. He definitely never wanted to find out.

"Fine… Fine!" He sighed. He was a man after all, his whole body was inflamed with lust and two of his very eager lovers _were_ waiting for him, there was only so much he could take. So what if it was a sin? He'd already sinned more than should be humanly possible just reaching this point! "You're both really okay with this?"

"Absolutely."  
"Mmhmm! Y-Yeah!"

Shaking his head at the nervous hitch in his daughter's voice, he finally relented, letting her pull him down into her arms, wrapping him up in a warm embrace -her large, soft breasts grinding gently against his chest and her legs draping loosely around his hips- as she leaned up into him, their lips coming together this time in a slow, sensual kiss.

That Morgan would be first didn't even need to be said. They were all thoroughly aware of Lucina's most obvious kink- that, whenever possible, she always preferred to have Robin inside her after he'd been with one of his other women, that she absolutely relished the thought of their juices mixing together inside her.

Feeling his wife's hands slip under his chest and begin massaging their daughter's bountiful mounds, her dextrous fingers rolling the hard nubs between them, he slid himself forwards, his tongue gently pushing her mouth open and his fingers stroking her cheeks as he settled his waist in place against hers, feeling the burning warmth of her soaking pussy as he lined himself up against her, spreading her lips wide around his glans. After all their talk and all her expectations, her entrance opened easily around him, there was no doubt about her eagerness to accept him.

"I-I'm ready, Father," she assured him, breaking their kiss a moment as her fingers dug harder into his shoulders, "Please."

That was more than enough hesitation.

Rolling his hips forward, Robin raised his head and breathed out a low groan, feeling his cock sinking slowly inside her, forcing her walls wide around his thick shaft, groaning aloud as he was enveloped in Morgan's delicious tightness. Neither of them were quite sure just how many times they'd gone at it already today, and yet, as his cock pushed smoothly inside, still her pussy remained almost as constricted as their first time. Her walls eased open around his hard shaft, but still clenched tight around him, pulsing and milking him harder with each inch he buried inside her.

"Agnhha-hhaaaaHHAAA!"

Quivering in place under him and wrapped up in a warm parental affection from both in-front and behind, with her breasts tingling with each touch and tease her mother did and her core swirling with delight with each movement her father made inside her, Morgan's voice pitched higher and higher by the second, her legs shaking from where they were wrapped around his waist and her fingers scrambling for purchase on his back.

Dragging his lips along the nape of her neck, kissing sensually across her inflamed skin, Robin pushed further inside, bracing himself against the bed as he angled himself upwards. It was one of the few major differences between mother and daughter, while Lucina most enjoyed him pushing deep within her and stretching out the furthest, most sensitive areas of her pussy, Morgan had a very different preference. Biting down gently on her shoulder, he suddenly rolled his hips forwards!

"Ahuuu-" Eyes shooting wide open in surprise, Morgan peaked the instant his cock jolted into her womb, "AIHAAAAAAA!"

"Ahhh," Lucina sighed happily, leaning her head forward and pressing soft kisses into her daughter's shoulders, "I'll never get tired of that sound."

"Yeah," Robin agreed with a laugh, leaning over the girl's shoulder and giving his wife a quick kiss, "She seems really sensitive right now, doesn't she?"

As she spoke, Lucina was also sliding a hand down her daughter's body to where the two were connected and gently teased the younger Bluenette's clit, softly rolling her index finger against it as her husband drew himself out an inch, pushing back smoothly and pressing again, directly into Morgan's cervix.

"Ah-Hhhaaa, G-Go-Gods. Hhaa, I feel so, so hot, it's incredible." she gasped in response, shaking as another, smaller, orgasm rippled through her, "It, it should be the same… but, but I can't calm down. My heart's racing."

Leaning back, Robin caressed his fingers again over Morgan's cheeks, smiling gently down at the girl as he took in her deeply flushed face and the sheer nervous excitement shining in her eyes, "That's because you can feel it, can't you? Your senses should be sharp enough to sense the difference in me now."

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, closing her eyes and taking a moment to savour the feelings swirling inside her. Her father's cock was stretching her walls wide around her and pressing forcefully against her womb exactly the same as always, but, but there was so much more, it was as if she could feel his heat passing through her entire being, "It's as if your entire body is pulsing with energy."

She could feel his power now, the potency of his essence that had always been sealed off… That energy, that heat she could feel thrumming from him through her entire soul was going to be unleashed inside her. He was going to cum inside her, he was going to hold her down and cum inside her, over and over, as much as either of them could take.

Morgan gulped, if just this much felt this good…

"It's so intense, it feels like I'm going to go crazy, just from this much."

"You'll be fine. We'll go nice and slow," he assured her, threading his fingers through her hair soothingly as his hips rocked softly back and forth in place, jostling gently against her womb and sending warm tendrils of electricity sparking down her spine, "I want you to remember this."

True to his word, as ever, Robin began slowly moving inside her- cradling her head in his arms as he smoothly withdrew, leaning down and nibbling along the top of her ear as he pushed back inside, building up a slow rhythm in response to her soft cooing, pulling back further and pushing in deeper as the minutes passed and her soft moans carried louder and louder around the room.

' _I-It's so good!'_ she shivered, marvelling equally at her mother's ability to match his pace, acting in perfect synch to her husband as she dragged her lips warm across the other side of her neck, laying a series of butterfly kisses down across her nape as she ran her thumb over the hard nub of Morgan's nipple and rolled a single slender finger across her clit, timing her movements exactly to the moment when Robin sheathed himself fully inside her, even further heightening the already incredible bliss and sending the younger girl's mind reeling with every stroke, _'It's, it's incredible!'_

Nothing they were doing was out of the ordinary for this family, but still, after being separated from her beloved father's touch for as long as she had, and after being so roughly and thoroughly claimed over and over again all throughout the day, the sheer sensuality of the tender three-way lovemaking was almost more than she could stand.

Holding tight to her father's shoulders, with her legs locked tight around his waist, Morgan came easily and readily, her body clenching repeatedly around the thick shaft inside her, gasping even louder each time she felt it pulse and twitch against her walls, each time she reflexively squeezed him and each time he easily forced her walls wide around him once more.

None of them were in any hurry, the night was young yet and, right now, they all wanted nothing more than to savour these sensations for as long as possible. And so, time stretched slowly out between them, a score of minutes passing unnoticed as their bodies came together and their moans became louder and longer, again and again, until it was almost more than any of them could take.

"Ah-hhhhaaaan," Morgan whimpered, her head full of white clouds as she drowned in the slow, sensual pleasure. Every aspect of today was meant to be about her father, about repaying him for the kindness he showed her and all his other women, she had intended to push him down and wring him dry… And instead, she'd found herself luxuriating in his embrace, giving her body entirely to his control as he spoiled her once again, he truly was the kindest, most generous father she could imagine.

"Fa-Father," she moaned softly, remembering his words from this morning as she released her hands from his back, reaching up and stroking his face as she stared at him, burning the sight of him like this -the moment when he buried himself fully inside her, when she could feel his magnificent cock stretching her to her limits- into her memories forever. "Does, does it feel good? Are you enjoying your daughter's body? Annh, a-am I making you happy?"

She didn't know if she felt as good as her mother or if she ever would, but, right now, that didn't matter- all she wanted was to please him.

"Of course," Robin gasped in reply, his snowy white hair tousled from the exertion and face radiating the same warm sincerity she'd fallen in love with, "Incredibly so. Hnha, no matter what, being with you, talking to you, making love to you, it always makes me happy."

She giggled in reply, unable to restrain herself, even as his cock filled her once more, spreading her walls wide and sending her back arching another inch off her mother's soft body, turning the sound into a low groan, "Then, then, I want you to cum," she answered, bucking her hips a little against him and squeezing her walls tight around his shaft to emphasise her point, "Ahnn, I can feel you holding back, but, I want you to do it. Cum inside me. And… And, make me a mother. R-Robin, Father, I love you, I want to raise your child."

She forced her words steady no matter how hard her heart raced when she spoke them, concentrating only on getting her feelings across to him- ignoring, as much as she could, both the pleasure spreading through her core and her mother's soft, pleased, sigh behind her.

Showing her sincerity, Morgan linked her hands back around his neck, taking back a modicum of sincerity as she locked her legs tighter around his waist, clenching her eyes shut with a deep moan as she began bucking her hips back in time against his, "A-And…"

"And?"

"A-And, I want you to kiss me, please." She finished, breathlessly, tilting her head up towards his. Fully enveloped in his embrace, she wanted to savour these memories forever, she wanted to be kissing the man she loved as he finally impregnated her.

Shaking his head with a wry grin, Robin relented instantly, lowering himself fully onto her as their lips came together once more, kissing this time with a slow heated passion, one that was quickly tindered hotter by her actions, all three of their movements speeding up as the mixed-up family's shared feelings overflowed.

' _G-Go-Gods!'_ Morgan thrilled, groaning heavily into her father's mouth as she felt him pulsing and swelling inside her, opening her narrow walls even further apart with his every movement and pushing up even deeper against her womb, soft and tender, with all his skilled gentleness, but still repeatedly hammering himself into the same spot, as relentless as a battering ram. Her body trembled and quaked, pleasure coursing hotter and faster within her as her control skilled and heart raced even faster…

"Mmmphh!"

…But, but this time, she held on. Firmly retaining her sanity, despite how frantically she was dragged to the edge -closer with each time her father's tongue danced against hers and with every second her mother spent sucking on the nape of her neck- this time, Morgan refused to allow herself to simply drown in pleasure once more; fighting back with everything she had, she maintained her entire focus on pleasing Robin, squeezing and caressing his cock with everything she had. She was determined to feel every second of tonight, to remember every last millimetre of him inside her and connected to her.

"Gnghh!" Robin gasped, moaning low into her mouth as he felt the younger Bluenette coiling herself almost painfully tight once more, her legs pulling him in deeper inside and her hips pushing up in time against his thrust, as if she was using practically her entire body at once to thoroughly milk his cock dry. "Mghhha!"

His words earlier had been no mere flattery, being buried inside Morgan always felt insanely good, better than he could easily describe. She was attuned to him in ways that defied explanation and their bodies never failed to react to one another… And, right now, with his wife's soft moans in his ear and his daughter's fingers clawing at his back, there was no way he could possible resist her!

Inflamed in desire, feeling himself quickly drawn past his limits, his cock swelled even thicker, twitching and pulsing violently within her tight passage as his core clenched with a sudden rush of pleasure.

"I-I'm, I'm ready Father!" she cried, breaking their kiss with a heavy moan as his shaft filled her again, scraping forcefully through her now to the depths of her pussy, "C-Cum for me! I-MmphhAAAA!"

Burying himself into her, with one last, desperately powerful thrust, his cock drove into her womb, hilting himself inside her and pushing hard up against it as she seized up, her pussy straining around him as the last of their restraint was thrown apart.

"MmGHHUHHHH!" Robin groaned, his mind suddenly seared blank as his release rushed through him, his entire length twitching inside her as heavy jets of his thick cum erupted, slamming furiously into her walls, filling her womb with his potent seed and flooding every inch of her pussy with the proof of his desire.

"AhhMMMMNN!" Morgan all but screamed in response, everything she'd been holding back suddenly crashing through her at once, the last of her reason stripped away the moment she felt his full length within her, her back arching violently out of her mother's grip, grinding her large chest against him in wonderful agony as she felt his load ramming into her walls, his warmth flooding through her so thoroughly, she could feel it across every inch of her being.

"Oohhhh!" Lucina breathed out in a low, breathless sigh, giddily watching the younger girl's rapture as her own body pulsed at the heady sensations. She'd felt everything that had passed between them, felt every thrust Robin made and every quiver Morgan answered with reverberating through her. Her body trembled in response as she felt Robin suddenly tense up, felt every pulse of his seed exploding through Morgan and shared a fraction of the ecstasy her daughter had in that moment.

Another minute passed like that, with the three wrapped inseparably tight around each other, the only movement between them the slow trickle of Robin's seen flowing from Morgan's pussy and running down onto Lucina's legs.

"Ahhh, hha-hhaaaaa… Father, Robin…" Morgan was the first to act, her strength flowing from her body as the seemingly endless waves of orgasms finally passed. Slumping loose in his grip, she slid bonelessly back down onto Lucina's chest, breaking their embrace as her head fell limply to the side, her eyes glazed over and thoughts a million miles away. "Am…Amazing…"

"…Yeah." Robin nodded, releasing her tenderly from his grip and stretching his chest up towards the ceiling, marvelling at the aftershocks of bliss thrumming delightfully through him as well as the way his daughter's pussy continued to squeeze tight around him, coiling instinctively around his shaft with every movement she made. "You did well Morgan, thank you."

"Mmm," Lucina hummed happily, reaching over and clasping one of her husband's hands in her own as she threaded the other lovingly through the girl's beautiful blue hair, "It's almost unbelievable, I got to see the moment my daughter became a mother… I'll never forget this."

Her words were soft and as gentle as the expression on her face… but, even as he recovered from such an intense high, Robin couldn't possibly miss the hitch in her breathing, nor how flushed she was. "Did you get off from that?"

Pausing in her movements, the once Exalt's eyes shifted away from his as her face burned even brighter red, "Ahh, m-maybe a little?"

Robin grinned. He wanted to take a few more minutes to dote on Morgan, no doubt she'd milk that time for even longer, but then… The night was still young and, seeing the same excitement burning in his wife's eyes that he could feel within himself, he knew none of them had any plans to sleep.

Starting with a surprise and announcement he hadn't anticipated and now finishing with a request he'd never let himself truly consider before, nothing that had happened today had been anything like he'd expected. And yet, surrounded on all sides by friends and a family that loved him, even beyond the bounds of what others might accept, there was no denying how incredibly happy it all made him.

"I love you, both of you."  
"O-Of course, I love you too."  
"Hehee. Faaather… Let's get married…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew! Certainly quite a ride this one! Once again, a story very different to anything I've written in the past. Once again lemme re-iterate that while there's a whole lott'a hints about future stuff for ACoT within this story, this is NOT a look at exactly how things will play out. A lot will be nothing like this in many key ways.

I've never written incest before (well, not like this at least), but I wanted to try and show Robin and Morgan in a relationship that had begun completely familial and had simply grown to become something more. Neither of them expected it to happen, they acted as father and daughter, but being so close, understanding each other so well and being so similar in age, it just happened.

More than that though, it was important to me that it felt like a completely mutual relationship, that it felt legitimate from both ends. He didn't manipulate or seduce her, he had no intentions of ever touching her until she came to him, that's why it was important to me that it was her that made the first move. Morgan thinks the world of Robin, so I didn't want anything to even imply he was taking advantage of that, she simply came naturally to see him as the man she loved.

Equally, I didn't want it to be him simply indulging or humouring her. He wasn't sleeping with her just to make her happy or for her own sake, thus the part where I show that he was attracted to her and loved as a woman even before she came to him (even if he wouldn't have acted on those feelings). He sees Morgan as a lover no less than any of his other woman.

Anyway, enough backstory, I just hope that all came across.

So! The good news is, that's enough commissions for now. I'm finally caught up and back on track, so next will be working on ACoT again! It's about time, no?

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


End file.
